Las cosas locas de Ciudad Playa
by little tigress
Summary: Ronaldo ha encontrado a Peridot después de que su nave se estrellase en la tierra y decide conocerla a fondo. -ADVERTENCIA: contenido desagradable para algunos fanáticos, se recomienda discreción y si ustedes decidieron ignorar el aviso y leer de todas maneras, después no se estén quejando del contenido-


**Hola**

 **Esta es una historia que definitivamente no sé de dónde salió. Simplemente… tuve la idea.**

 **Cualquier comentario, queja o duda que hayan tenido no duden en dejármela en los reviews o por PM.**

 **Las cosas locas de ciudad playa:**

 ***[Encendiendo]*[Encendido]*[Encendido]*[Grabando]***

Hola.

¿Está encendido?

Ahg, no lo sé. La luz roja no aparece…. ¿Por qué Peede siempre está jugando con mis cosas? ¿Acaso no entiende que son para investigación?

Bueno… Mientras me aseguro de que la cámara funcione voy a narrar. Esto es interesante. Supongo que este artefacto sí funciona. Ahora lo que veo es la pantalla de mi laptop, mientras conecto la cámara de forma inalámbrica para poder documentar esto. Una vez conectado el artefacto paso a ingresar en mi blog (No lo olviden: cosas locas de ciudad playa) y…. ¡Listo!

Creo que la cámara funciona, ahora que puedo ver en la pantalla mi rostro y la mesa de cirugías detrás de mí. Bueno, es hora de acomodarme los lentes, je, je, je.

La transmisión en vivo comenzará dentro de tres.

Dos.

Uno.

…

¡Hola!

Sean bienvenidos a otro de mis famosos video-blogs.

Esta semana tengo una verdadera rareza, una locura ¡Esto es lo más grandioso que podrán ver en su vida!

Hace semanas se registró el impacto de una nave extraterrestre en las cosas de ciudad playa. Para más información revisar en la sección de noticias del Blog, ahí incluí una galería de fotografías sobre el ONVI.

Bueno, pero es otra historia.

Hace días un grupo de adolescentes locales aseguraron haber encontrado una capsula de escape del mismo origen. Fui a revisar el lugar y no encontré más que una enorme canica magullada y una plasta azul, parecía dentífrico. Ahora les muestro una fotografía.

¿Si la ven? Es esa… quizás estaba muy oscuro cuando tome la foto, pero estoy seguro de que sí alcanzan a distinguir la esfera rota y la pasta verde en el campo.

Ahora se preguntarán ¿Eso es todo, Ronaldo? Todos los días nos traes grandes noticias y rarezas de la ciudad y hoy solos nos vas a hablar de un avistamiento.

¡Pues no!

Esta noche, damas y caballeros, les traigo un evento único, nunca antes visto. Esta noche, señores, les traigo, en vivo y en directo desde mi ubicación súper secreta, la primera autopsia extraterrestre.

Sé que muchos de ustedes se decepcionaron cuando mi exploración de aquella inusual sandia fue interrumpida. Bueno, vengo con la intención de compensarlo. Durante mi investigación en el campo de maíz a las afueras de la ciudad encontré, no solo un viejo y abollado transporte extra-terreo, sino que esa misma noche encontré a la dueña, o dueño, de ese aparato peculiar.

Esta noche, yo les presento al espécimen, que a falta de nombre, decidí llamar "Dorito espacial".

En segundos verán porqué.

Ahora, gracias a la escasa luz con que cuenta mi laboratorio me veré obligado a narrar todo lo que sucede aquí, así ustedes no se perderán ningún detalle.

Bueno. Ahora voy a colocar una pequeña lámpara, solo para comprobar los signos vitales de la extraterrestre.

Enciendo la lámpara.

-"¡QUÉ!"-

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- - "¿Quién diablos eres tú?"-

OMG, OMG, OMG.

Lo siento no puedo evitar dar saltitos mientras grabo esto. De verdad lo lamento, pero esto es tan… ¡Estoy con un verdadero ser alienígena!

Mi nombre es Ronaldo, je, je.

-"¡Libérame, creatura de intelecto inferior!"-

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-"Peridot, y si no me liberas voy a reportar esto inmediatamente"-

¿Reportarlo? ¿A quién?

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"-

Bueno, tomando en cuenta que eres tú quien está amarrada a la mesa de cirugías sin poderte mover, supongo que no estás en posición para ser insolente. Solo quiero algunas respuestas.

-"Ah, supongo que…. ¡Libérame maldito mono súper-desarrollado!"-

Eso no fue muy amable, amiga.

-"No soy tu… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Amiga? Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario…. No está en mi base de datos sobre la tierra ¿Qué es eso?"-

Ahora tú tienes preguntas. Bueno de todas formas… Soy alguien razonable, ¿sabes?, creo que podría responderte, si tú me respondieras.

-"¡JAMÁS!"-

Bueno, encogerme de hombros no basta para mostrar mi decepción. Igual lo haré aunque quizás no lo puedan distinguir.

Ahora voy a tomar esta lámpara de bolsillo y vamos a comprobar la profundidad visual del espécimen, ahora conocido como Peridot, aunque me gustaba más Dorito espacial.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa?"- - "¡Aléjate de mí!"-

Bueno, iluminando el rostro de Peridot puedo corroborar que su piel presenta una pigmentación verdosa, como el de los refrescos de limón. Ahora colocaré la luz directo sobre su pupila. Hmmm Parece reaccionar como el ojo humano. Salvo por la falta de irises. Sus ojos son dos pupilas enormes, que ahora se han contraído por acción de la luz directa.

Me alejaré un poco para que puedan ver. Aquí, donde señala mi dedo, había un par de protectores visuales. Los extraje antes de iniciar con esto. Si pueden ver, ahora sus ojos y el resto de su rostro color verde está expuesto. Lo que indica que no sufre de sobre, o infra-extracción de oxigeno de nuestra atmosfera. Puede respirar igual que nosotros, sin mencionar que puede entender y hablar nuestros idiomas, hace unas horas me estaba insultando en alemán.

-" ¡Con gusto lo volvería a hacer, Neandertal!"-

Ahí está, damas y caballeros.

Supongo que este video será un poco largo así que podría omitir partes, en algún momento intentará atacarme, así que no se sorprendan si de vez en cuando aparece una estática en el video como esta.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Hola otra vez, queridos espectadores.

Es la hora que han estado esperando, señoras y señores. El día de hoy vengo con la intención de documentar en vivo la primera autopsia extraterrestre.

Desde hace años he intentado desenredar los secretos en lo profundo de esta ciudad. Muchos me dicen loco. Muchos me tachan de raro. Incluso mi propia familia piensa que he perdido la cabeza. Pero esta noche he venido a demostrar que se equivocan.

¡¿Escucharon?! ¡Todos están equivocados! ¡Yo se los voy a demostrar!

HOY, hoy haré historia.

Esta noche voy a desentrañar los secretos que por años se me fueron negados.

Y ustedes son testigos de este cambio.

Esta noche, y con ustedes para testificarlo, voy a develar los secretos de la anatomía extraterrestre.

Ahora mismo Peridot se encuentra inconsciente gracias a un tranquilizante que le apliqué hace unos minutos. No me dará ningún problema, al menos eso espero.

Bueno. Permítanme colocarme el equipo adecuado y enseguida volvemos.

¿Dónde dejé esa bata de médico y el cubre-bocas? ¿Dónde los dejé? ¡Ah, sí! Están ahí junto a los demás aparatos, je, je. Que descuidado.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Todos sabemos, o quizás solo algunos de ustedes, que la operación conocida como "Autopsia" u "Operación Post-morte" debe llevarse, valga la redundancia, después de la muerte. Esta es una técnica que se ha usado desde tiempos medievales con el objeto de obtener información anatómica, medica o incluso forense. El día de hoy pretendo hallar las primeras dos.

El sujeto se encuentra atado a la mesa, no quiero arriesgarme a averiguar la duración de un anestésico en un cuerpo de otro planeta. Así que decidí confinar al espécimen a la mesa de cirugías mientras el proceso es llevado a cabo.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

A partir de aquí las narraciones y las imágenes presentes serán más explicitas. Por lo que debo solicitar a cualquier menor de edad o persona altamente sensible que se aleje del monitor o teléfono donde este viendo este documental.

"Cosas raras de ciudad playa" no sé hace responsable por cualquier secuela psicológica que pueda quedar después de ver el contenido de este experimento.

Aunque, claro, es por la ciencia.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Ahora. Estoy consciente de que la anatomía extraterrestre puede ser, o eso espero, totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hayamos visto, por lo que pienso proceder con sumo cuidado.

Ahora tomaré el bisturí y con cuidado comienzo un corte en la base de la pierna izquierda. No quiero adelantarme tan rápido a explorar el pecho o los órganos vitales.

Así que comencemos.

Paso el instrumento por encima de esta extraña vestimenta, rompiéndola con un poco de trabajo. Luego prosigo a hacer contacto con lo que, creo, es su piel. EL filo de la cuchilla pasa por la epidermis verdosa haciendo un fino corte a lo largo de la pierna, desde lo que parece ser el muslo hasta la parte baja del talón. De la herida comienza a salir un líquido verde, algo consistente pero también pegajoso, como sangre color verde manzana.

Muy bien, ahora sabemos que las extraterrestres poseen diferente tipo de sangre.

Prosigo.

Haciendo otra incisión en la parte baja del pie hago una continuación del corte original. Ahora puedo retirar la piel en la parte superior de la extremidad. Comienzo con un ligero jalón en la base de piel verde que conecta desde la parte superior del tobillo, esta se desprende sin dar mucha resistencia, pareciera que los ligamentos del espécimen, que ha comenzado a dar signos de movimiento, fueran delgados como hilos. La capa de piel es desprendida con éxito, esta aun caliente e incluso gotea del lado interno, aquellas gotitas de sangre verde.

Ahora vamos a explorar las partes internas del ser. Como pueden, o no, apreciar, ahora estoy usando mi mano para explorar las carnosas y húmedas partes internas. Esta alienígena al parecer posee huesos en color, bueno, hueso. Sus partes óseas inferiores son muy parecidas a las de un primate. La tibia y el peroné están colocados un poco más separados de lo que deberían ser los de un Humano. Ahora estoy palpando el cartílago que une las articulaciones, es algo gelatinoso para ser cartílago. Por lo que me pregunto, qué tan frágil será.

Con un dedo comienzo a acariciarlo, luego con la otra mano sujeto los dos huesos inferiores para iniciar. Haciendo un efecto palanca doy un tirón para jalar los huesos, el cartílago se separa con algo de resistencia, más de la esperada. Comienza a romperse y ¿Escuchan ese crujido? ¡No es posible! Esa cosa Ahggg, un jalón más….

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Esta cosa, ¿ven?, es el cartílago que unía los huesos de la tal Peridot.

-"Suéltame, tu gran…."-

Lo siento, pero como pueden ver el espécimen despertó durante la primera fase del experimento. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a sus comentarios, pues se me ha acabado la anestesia.

Bueno, ahora podemos ver una toma de la pierna desollada de Peridot. Por el hecho de que esa sangre continua cayendo y manchando mi piso hemos comprobado que los extraterrestres como Peridot no tienen la habilidad de regenerarse al instante como había propuesto en mis hipótesis previas.

Está bien.

Sigamos.

He retirado el cartílago, por lo que ahora la pierna de Peridot está partida en dos, no lo suficiente, pues ahora falta comprobar la resistencia de sus huesos. Se dice que el esqueleto humano podría soportar una tonelada sin romperse, me pregunto cuánto aguantaran los extraterrenos.

No poseo una tonelada de cemento, así que usaré un medidor de fuerza electrónico para saber el peso que he colocado sobre su pierna fracturada con el martillo. Todo está listo para comenzar.

¿Estás lista, Peridot?

-"NO"- "¡No estoy lista, tú, maldito demente!"-

Eso es un sí.

Comienzo con los golpes sobre la carne abierta de Peridot. El hueso resiste bastante bien, por otro lado, debo decir que ahora Peridot está experimentando cierto dolor, se nota por la forma en que aprieta la mandíbula y le lagrimean los ojos. El resto de su cuerpo comienza a temblar, lo que indica que experimenta un gran dolor, sus nervios receptivos funcionan bien. Doy otro golpe en donde solía estar la rodilla, que ya he retirado, el martillo golpea sobre la carne hasta el musculo y lo rompe penetrando hasta la mesa de cirugías.

Gotea un poco mi herramienta, pero sigue siendo utilizable. Al parecer el hueso es demasiado duro para romperlo a martillazos, pero ha demostrado ser casi igual de resistente que la estructura ósea humana. A penas he logrado astillar el peroné y la tibia, al ser un poco más delgada, resultó estar fracturada, no lo suficiente para romperse aún. Podría seguir con esto toda la noche, pero no tengo todo ese tiempo.

Comienzo a retirar las astillas y a limpiar la herida con alcohol, el espécimen reacciona. Sus extremidades se agitan y comienzan a temblar incontrolablemente debajo de las ataduras de cuero. Esta especie ha demostrado ser menos resistente en el sentido físico que los otros extraterrestres que hemos visto. Ahora haré una demostración al respecto. La pierna de Peridot ya no parece tal a estas alturas, está un poco aplastada por el golpe del martillo hace unos segundos y he retirado la rodilla, en donde ahora solo hay un agujero que atraviesa hasta la mesa. EL líquido verdoso sigue corriendo como una cascada en miniatura hasta el suelo de mi laboratorio. Incluso tengo un poco en los guantes, pero mientras no esté seco es posible seguir usando estos instrumentos.

El sujeto, Peridot, ha dejado de retorcerse y ahora se encuentra jadeando, aun intenta soltarse las ataduras, pero no lo veo posible. Su pecho sube y baja con mucha velocidad, está sudando y sus ojos parecen luchar por cerrarse. Oh, no podemos permitir que eso suceda. Hay que seguir estudiando sus reacciones.

El alcohol ha hecho su trabajo y Peridot ha dejado de desangrarse. Aparentemente su sistema ha adoptado las propiedades del alcohol medico y ha logrado cauterizar la herida, sin la necesidad de, bueno, un objeto al rojo vivo. Ahora podemos seguir con más calma. Sigo explorando su extremidad inferior izquierda. Su pierna parecerá normal, pero su pie es algo verdaderamente curioso. Es un poco más redondo y grande que cualquiera que conozcan, ya he procedido con el desollamiento. Ahora, libre de piel y sin presencia de sangre, podemos ver como los huesos de esta parte son menos complejos que el resto. Ella parece carecer de tarsos o falanges. Es posible que estos solo sean una versión más avanzada un pie, este tiene una mayor superficie y menos huesos, por lo que puedo contar desde aquí son al menos veinte, básicamente la mitad de los componentes que posee un humano. Lo que deberían ser metatarsos están cubiertos de carne. Ahora procedo a retirarla.

Como dije, ella no parece tan resistente como otros especímenes, así que la masa muscular se despega del hueso con mucha facilidad. Es algo suave al tacto y sigue algo húmedo, lo dejo encima de la bandeja, aun gotea.

La estructura del pie de Peridot es muy diferente, pero ahora puedo cuan diferente es. Sus huesos son más anchos e incluso más ¿Cómo decirlo? Cuadrados. Más geométricos.

Sus cinco dedos principales son casi prismas rectangulares y el resto es una composición de cuatro huesos circulares. Con la ayuda de un cuchillo de cocina, a falta de recursos, comienzo a desprender las articulaciones del resto de la piel y el musculo. Salen con facilidad si hago una palanca con el cuchillo, enterrándolo en lo profundo del hueso y luego presionándolo contra la mesa, los huesos que conformaban sus dedos salen botando como piezas de Lego cuando las desarmas, incluso se escucha el mismo ruidito cuando salen ¡¿No es increíble?!

Ahora prosigamos con la segunda pierna.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Hemos concluido con la parte inferior, me he decidido darle a Peridot unos minutos para descansar mientras el alcohol y los demás medicamentos hacen su trabajo. Como pueden ver en la toma, ella se esfuerza por no gritar, ya le insistí en que puede intentarlo y liberar algo de presión, pero ella insistió en que no me "Daría la satisfacción". Bueno, allá ella.

Es el momento, Ya he retirado sus ropas con la ayuda de los instrumentos corto-punzantes, así que ahora procederemos a explorar _eso_ , sí, sus órganos vitales. Su figura es algo esbelta e incluso desproporcionada. Su anatomía en general es similar a la de una máquina. Demasiado geométrica.

Pero eso es solo la superficie, pues después de haber explorado sus extremidades inferiores he descubierto una gran similitud con el esqueleto humano.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Sus costillas, vaya que ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. Je.

Bueno. Esta zona de su cuerpo es definitivamente una curiosa. Como he dicho antes, su estructura es geométrica, por lo que debo aclarar la ausencia de pechos femeninos como los conocidos por nosotros. Su tórax es completamente plano, lo que me es difícil de creer, pues el espécimen es obviamente una ELLA. Esto y la previa exploración a la no tan grandiosa zona íntima me han hecho cuestionarme el género de los extraterrestres.

Quiero decir, parece una mujer, pero no es una mujer, pues carece por completo de aparato reproductor, en su lugar… Bueno, hasta me duele recordarlo, solo había un hueso, el equivalente al coxis y la cadera, pero ni rastro de aparato de reproducción. Ni matriz, ni nada. Ni siquiera rastros de extremidades masculinas nada ¡Nada, demonios!

Comienzo a creer que el sexo es solo una ilusión a la que los humanos nos hemos atado a través de la evolución. Estos seres son obviamente superiores, y sus métodos parecen trascender incluso la propia supervivencia humana.

Nuestra raza ha evolucionado para mejorar por medio de la clásica selección natural, según Darwin. Pero esta especie ha trascendido más allá de los géneros. Estas creaturas carecen de sexo, por lo que toman la apariencia de mujeres, aunque quizás los más fuertes o los más agresivos han logrado adquirir características masculinas. No lo sé.

Y… ah, supongo que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema. Lo lamento, tenía un guion preparado para esto, pero supongo que con cada nuevo descubrimiento este se tiene que modificar. De verdad lo siento, no quisiera parecer tan disperso, pero ¿No es emocionante la perspectiva de descubrir los misterios de la vida extraterrestre?

¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí!

Estamos a segundos de explorar la caja torácica de Peridot.

Ya me he adelantado a abrir la zona a operar. Prosigamos.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

El bisturí ha sido de verdadera ayuda en este proyecto, por el momento lo he utilizado para retirar las capas exteriores de piel e incluso para trabajar algunos huesos inferiores. Pero ahora vendrá su verdadero momento de brillar.

Hace unos minutos comencé a retirar la piel en el tórax de Peridot. Lo que encontré simplemente debo contárselos: Sus sistemas son sumamente similares a los nuestros. Salvo por un detalle, no cuenta con un aparato digestivo. Esto realmente me hace cuestionarme si ella come, y si lo hace, qué sucede con ese alimento.

Continua despierta, pese al dolor que ha experimentado, esta se rehúsa a dejarse ir. Con la mandíbula apretada y esos extraños dedos intentando matarme, pero sigue consciente.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Les había comentado mis dudas sobre su sistema digestivo. Bien ahora lo averiguaremos.

-"¡Aleja esa cosa de mí, animal subdesarrollado!"-

Oh, tranquila, Peridot.

Ahora les muestro, en mi mano derecha sostengo un pequeño molde de hierro para galletas, redondo y con un gran espacio en el centro ¿Para qué necesitas esto, Ronaldo? Bueno, como he dicho antes, Peridot se ve recia a comer por las buenas.

Así que he afilado los bordes de este objeto de metal. Ahora lo introduzco en su boca…

-"ADJFHFJBDSHV"-

No, no.

Peridot. Si mueves demasiado esa boquita o intentas escupir este artefacto su lengua y tus labios exteriores serán cortados…

-"HMFHFM"-

No, tranquila.

Si te cortas la lengua no tardaras mucho en morir, ¡Y aún nos queda tanto por descubrir!

-"…"-

¡Muy bien!

Ahora, anteriormente he retirado parte de la carne y piel sobre la zona superior del tronco del sujeto conocido como Peridot. Y pese a su falta de estomago me he dispuesto a averiguar qué es exactamente lo que sucede con los alimentos que ella consume.

Por el agujero en el molde de galletas comienzo a introducir algo suave para empezar, puré de zanahorias. Este alimento molido pasa exitosamente por su boca hasta su esófago…. O lo que creo que es el esófago. La masa anaranjada cruza por ahí sin muchos problemas, en realidad casi pareciera estarse deslizando. En cuanto alcanza el límite podemos ver como la masa ha cambiado su color, ahora presenta una coloración grisosa en lugar del brillante anaranjado que tenía al entrar.

La masa se aloja en lo que se supone debe ser el estomago, pero en vista de la ausencia de uno… Realmente me pregunto qué sucederá ahora… Hmmm, intentaré acercar la cámara para que ustedes también lo puedan apreciar.

Como podemos ver, la masa gris se ha comenzando a consumir a sí misma, creando una espiral que parece avanzar a una impresionante velocidad, poco a poco algunas gotas de la plasta comienzan a salir disparadas en distintas direcciones, todo controlado de forma que sea dentro del mismo cuerpo de Peridot, las bolitas de alimento se dispersan y cuando logran tocar la superficie de algún órgano se adhieren a él. Se expanden hasta fusionarse con la carne del musculo…

No ha quedado nada del puré de zanahorias.

La espiral desaparece al igual que la comida…

Hmmm….

Interesante.

¿Qué sucederá si le damos algo más sólido?

Quizás nueces o carne.

Hmmm ¿Y por qué no los dos?

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

A pesar de que Peridot estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la sangre verdosa que salía de su boca…

¿No les mostré eso?

Oh, diablos, permítanme mostrarles ese fragmento de video.

Creo que sucedió mientras le metía las bolas de alimento para mascota…

¡Ajá!

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

-"Ahshjadjk"-

No es de buena educación hablar mientras comes, amiga.

-"Hmgufdmfu"-

No entiendo nada de lo que dices con esas croquetas en la boca, además ya te lo dije…

¡NO!

-"Aukivdsi…. Pefoevnjfdot…"-

No te muevas. No hables más….

-"Aqu…ireiugie…. Peridot….. Reportandddoooo…."-

¡Cállate!

-"He sido…. Tomada…. Prisionera…"-

Diablos, demonios…. ¡Qué sucede contigo…!

De alguna forma, Peridot, ha logrado escupir la mayoría de las croquetas…

Un líquido verdoso comienza a salir por las comisuras de sus labios.

-"Ayudaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"-

¡No!

Peridot… Te lo advertí. Te dije que debías meterte con el molde de galletas.

Ahg. Ahora debo agacharme y recoger lo que queda de tu lengua… ¿Verde? ¡Genial!

Eww, sigue caliente e incluso se retuerce en mi mano….

-"AGHGHHHHGGHGHGHSGAGHHG."-

¿Peridot? ¡Peridot!

Oh, linda, apenas comenzaba a divertirme con esto.

Acerco la cámara para que puedan ver la forma en que sus ojos se han puesto blancos…. No….

Sigue viva, pero por su garganta ahora fluye su propia sangre, alimentando este extraño sistema procesador de comida. Cada gota de sangre que cae por las heridas de su boca hasta su esófago se ve forzada a pasar por el mismo proceso que vimos anteriormente con el Puré.

Esto la mantendrá despierta un rato supongo.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

A estas alturas, queridos espectadores, seguro ya están deseosos del acto principal.

Y no, no hablo de una inspección a su corazón.

Miren. Peridot está cansada. Lo pueden ver en sus ojeras y los litros de sudor que le han empapado la cara. Está simplemente demacrada.

La he sometido a una meticulosa inspección, tomando en cuenta mis métodos de desollamiento, e incluso un leve desmembramiento. Por lo que vamos a proceder a nuestra última operación de la noche. Una última amputación.

¿Qué es lo que voy a amputarle a nuestra querida visitante?

Tomando en cuenta las características de su peculiar especie he descubierto que la verdadera y única razón por la que no ha muerto pese a lo intenso de todo este proceso es… Esa roca que tiene incrustada en la parte superior de la frente. De alguna forma ese objeto le brinda la energía e incluso le hace sanar levemente, impidiéndole morir, cuando se sentía amenazada, la roca brillaba.

Quiero saber porqué estas incrustaciones de joyas son tan importantes para ellas.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

-"¡…!"-

-"¡HMMFHHFFHF!"-

Lamento esto, pero nuestro sujeto continua consciente y temo que seguirá así durante el resto de la extracción… si es que lo resiste.

Se nota un poco más asustada que antes…

Esto… Diablos, esta gema es sumamente lisa, un deleite al tacto, esta cosa debe ser muy importante para ella.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Comencemos.

Ahora, después de un rato de haber examinado esta cosa, debo rescatar que parece haberse… fundido con la piel en la cabeza de Peridot, incluso haber atravesado el hueso, por lo que…

Ah, no me interesa. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

 ***[Tzzzzzz]***

…

Haciendo uso de mi primera herramienta: una espátula para freír. Descuiden, ha sido desinfectada para nuestros propósitos.

Comienzo raspando con mi herramienta alrededor de la gema en la cabeza de Peridot. La piel sale con facilidad si le imprimes la suficiente fuerza. Una vez retirada la epidermis puedo divisar un poco de ese suave esqueleto y su frágil cráneo me saluda.

Una mano enguantada comienza a tomar los retazos de piel, la jala y la retira con delicadeza mientras el sujeto expresa su dolor con un gruñido, ausente de lengua le es imposible hablar…

Lo siento, Peridot…

Nos hubiéramos llevado bien.

Ahora su cráneo que quedado desnudo, solo puedo ver la base de los huesos, las docenas de fragmentos apretujándose como si con eso pudieran evitar lo inevitable.

Todos los pequeños huesos que conforman el gran cráneo de nuestra invitada extraterrestre están conectados, de alguna forma que no puedo siquiera describir, a la base de la roca verdosa en su frente.

El líquido verde me mancha la ropa, el suelo e incluso la piel, espero poder lavarlo…

Con agua procedo a limpiar la zona de la frente. Está limpia y podemos continuar.

Iniciaré con el bisturí para poder separar los huesos del cráneo. Lo usaré como una palanca para esto. Insertando el filo en la parte inferior de la roca comienzo a hacer una acción de fuerza, aplicándola y usando la gema como punto de apoyo. La primera zona ósea se separa con éxito, astillándose al momento de raspar a otro hueso, ambos se astillan, se parten.

Peridot grita, sin ser oída.

Sus manos se mueven frenéticas, pero ya he retirado y encerrado bajo llave esas máquinas que ella hacía pasar por dedos. Sus brazos están atados con la fuerza suficiente por las rasposas sogas y, gracias a la pérdida de sangre y agotamiento físico, ella es simplemente incapaz de moverse más. El dolor le impulsa a intentarlo.

Continúo con mi tarea. Apoyándome de mis otras herramientas, el cuchillo y mi fiel espátula he logrado separar con éxito todos los huesos que estaban conectados a la roca espacial.

Ahora solo queda una masa rosada y palpitante, viscosa, sobra decir.

El cerebro.

La gema sigue en pie a pesar de que ya he retirado cada posible punto de apoyo. Esta cosa no estaba integrada al hueso.

Está conectada al cerebro mismo.

Debí haberlo supuesto. Esta gema ha probado ser la poseedora de una inteligencia que, obviamente, supera los límites humanos, pero debo creer que incluso es considerada inteligente en su planeta natal.

Después de mis muchas experiencias con estos seres extraterrenos he llegado a formular la teoría de que sus gemas, estas peculiares fuentes de poder, están ubicadas en su cuerpo de acuerdo a su forma de ser o a sus capacidades física, mentales en este caso.

La gema que he conocido como Perla es parecida a mi querida Peridot en muchos sentidos. Ambas parecieran ser bastante paranoicas cuando algo se les sale de las manos, son inteligentes, según he podido apreciar en ocasiones y en mi breve tiempo conociendo a Peridot.

La tal Amatista es impulsiva y sumamente sensible, su gema está en su pecho, es apasionada, por lo que he de suponer que se debe a la cercanía de su gema con su corazón.

Y Garnet, ella posee dos gemas, no sé porqué, debe ser única en su clase, pero sus rocas están en sus manos, por lo que he llegado a formular la teoría de que es gracias a su capacidad de balance, es equilibrada… Eso creo.

Ahora veo que la gema de Peridot está realmente conectada a la parte de su cuerpo que representa sus mejores virtudes. Como he dicho antes, está Gem no es tan fuerte como las otras con las que me he topado. Ella posee un cuerpo débil, únicamente sostenible por sus mejoras implantadas y sus partes robóticas, como sus manos. Peridot es una intelectual, por lo que todo el poder de su gema se concentra en la única parte que le importa, el cerebro.

Su cerebro presenta un color similar al nuestro, rosado y con algunas venas fluyendo por ahí y por allá.

Meto la mano por el agujero que había abierto antes. Puedo sentir esa masa cálida rodearme. La atravieso.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"-

Y pese a su falta de lengua, Peridot ha sido capaz de articular esta palabra.

Mi puño se cierra entre la roca verde.

Las carnes suaves y húmedas me envuelven el brazo mientras mi mano presiona contra lo que sea que detiene la gema en el cerebro. Comienzo a jalar.

Otro grito de Peridot.

Me aferro a esto y coloco los pies contra la mesa. No me importa que tan sujeta esté la gema, voy a quitársela. No me interesan sus lágrimas o sus chillidos. No me importa su dolor…. Solo….

Esto es por la ciencia.

La suave superficie de la roca espacial al fin se desprende de la masa sanguinolenta que solía ser la cabeza de Peridot. Lo hice ¡Lo hice!

Ella sigue ahí, gimiendo y llorando. Intentando articular palabras que ya no serían escuchadas por nadie.

Lo siento, Peridot, sé que pude enseñarte el significado de la palabra "Amiga".

Pero sé que tú eres la única que podría entender esto.

-"HMHFGHMHGG."-

Solo alguien tan calculadora y respetable como tú podía entender la necesidad del sacrificio en el arduo proceso de la experimentación.

-"hmfhghgfm".-

Sostengo la gema triangular entre mis dedos empapados de verde. La presiono contra mi pecho, sintiendo esa delicada y casi imperceptible energía que emana de ella. Muero por saber que aplicaciones puede tener ahora que ha sido separada de su cuerpo.

Pero eso será para otro día.

Ahora debo ocuparme de seguir examinando el cadáver de mi Peridot….

Limpiar el laboratorio.

Je, je.

Ya saben, todo por la verdad y por descubrir los secretos de esta loca ciudad.

Todo por la ciencia.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Nos vemos luego, ya saben, estas cosas solo suceden aquí.

 _Cosas locas de Ciudad Playa._

 **FIn**


End file.
